Deseo de algo imposible
by Kuruma Chidori
Summary: En una noche en la que todos duermen inu y kagome están juntos y despiertos, kikyo está cerca y los dos lo saben pero... inuyasha se rehusa a ir tras ella? cómo toma kagome esta decisión de inuyasha? a caso será que él...? Reviews onegai!


"Deseo de algo imposible"  
  
Por Iyari  
  
"Aquí estoy Inuyasha, junto a ti... como siempre. Ya todos duermen pues es de noche, mas sin embargo no puedo conciliar el sueño... y como es de esperarse, tú estás despierto... "protegiéndonos". ¿Qué acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? No soy tonta ¿sabes? Veo esas luces que están cerca de aquí... y se lo que significan... almas... y con esa sola palabra... involucras a otra persona... ¿Cierto?... Kikyo... Puedo sentir claramente que algo presiona mi pecho, es un dolor agudo... deseas ir a verla... lo sé... No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para decirme que quieres ir a verla? O es que acaso lo haces para no lastimarme... ¿Qué rayos no entiendes que con eso solo logras lastimarme más? Inuyasha... yo te quiero... te quiero mucho... pero ya no se si puedo decir que te amo... pues esas dos palabras dicen mucho... tal vez si te ame... pero no lo quiero aceptar...pues si lo hago solo conseguiría hacerme más daño...pero...no te importa... nunca te ha importado... ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?"  
  
"Ahí están las almas... esas malditas luces que solo me indican que Kikyo está cerca de nuevo, pero... ¿En verdad deseo encontrarme con ella? Kagome está a mi lado... en sus ojos marrones se ve claramente la molestia, está enfadada... ¿Acaso lo estará conmigo? Debo aceptar que no lo sé... nunca te comprenderé del todo Kagome... eres una gran actriz realmente... dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro... ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ocultar tantos sentimientos? Suspiras y me miras fijamente a los ojos, estás totalmente furiosa... ¿Pero... qué te pasa? ¿Es que hice algo para que estés así?"  
  
"¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cinismo! ¿Por qué no vas de una buena vez a ver a Kikyo?, sufro más teniéndote a mi lado sabiendo que deseas marcharte que quedándote conmigo suspirando desalentado... ¡Vete de una buena vez con ese montón de cenizas! La verdad Inuyasha... me duele tenerte así... me duele tenerme así a mí... quiero que esto acabe... ¿Por qué fue que decidí quedarme a tu lado si tú no me quieres? Es tan grande la tristeza que siento... que me considero patética... estoy enojada conmigo misma y sobre todo ¡Estoy enojada contigo! Quiero que todo esto acabe... ¿por qué este martirio? Ya no quiero... ya no quiero... Las lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero aún así sigo mirando fijamente tus ojos ambarinos... con el entrecejo fruncido y con todo el dolor de mi alma lo único que deseo es gritarte que vayas atrás de Kikyo... prefiero eso a tenerte apresado a mi en esta noche"  
  
"Vas a llorar... a mi no me engañas... ¿Por qué me castigas así Kagome? Yo no te he hecho nada y ahora me miras así... como reclamándome algo muy importante... ¿Por qué callas tu dolor, tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué callas que sufres a mi lado? Logro sostener tu mirada por unos instantes... te vez totalmente furiosa, en cualquier momento podrías gritar un "Osuwari" sin razón aparente... ¿Crees que no te comprendo verdad? Pues... tal vez no del todo... pero se que a mi lado no estás bien... ¿Cómo calmarte? ¿Cómo indicarte que eres importante para mi?... Sonrío... si, así es... te sonrío, te dedico la mejor de mis sonrisas, o mejor dicho, una de mis únicas sonrisas, y tú te sonrojas, lo que inconscientemente curva más mi sonrisa. Te vez tan linda sonrojada... ¿No lo comprendes? Te quiero a ti... es solo que tengo una responsabilidad con Kikyo pero... te tengo a mi lado... Lo que sentía por Kikyo ya no existe... sólo quedaron cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un gran amor... pero... ¿Cómo decirte lo que pienso... lo que siento? ¡Maldita sea!"  
  
"¿Me sonríes? No lo entiendo... ¡me sonríes! Es la primera vez que me dedicas tal sonrisa, casi siento que pierdo el equilibrio... me pones nerviosa... mi enojo se esfuma sin dejar rastro como si nunca hubiera existido... pero no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia... no te comprendo Inuyasha, creo que nunca lo haré... Me gustaría poder preguntarte directamente a quién eliges... si podría... pero conozco la respuesta, y es una respuesta que no deseo escuchar, pues solo me destrozaría el alma... al alma y el corazón que solo viven para ti...  
  
No lo pude evitar... la pregunta escapó de mis labios..."  
  
-Inuyasha... ¿No irás a ver a Kikyo?  
  
"Te miro sorprendida, ¿qué acaso Kagome lo sabía?... en varias veces la he subestimado, y eso es un error fatal, mi sonrisa se borra, y la miro sorprendido. La mirada triste de ella hacen que sienta deseos de abrazarla... pero no, con eso sólo lograría dañarte más ¿No es así Kagome?"  
  
-No... no iré... no tengo deseos de verla...-digo ante la atónita Kagome, con mucho trabajo, vuelvo a sonreír-Prefiero quedarme un poco más... contigo...  
  
"...A tu lado... por siempre... ¿De dónde salió eso? De seguro ya está más que confundida...si que soy tonto, ¿cómo es que nunca mido lo que digo? Y ahora... ¿Cómo explicarte?... "  
  
"Acaso dijo... ¿lo que creo que dijo? ¿Lo haces a propósito? Es que lo que deseas es enredarme.... Si... eso es... Las ganas que tengo de que vayas tras Kikyo son muchas... ¿Pero... en qué demonios pienso? ¡Bah! En realidad... ni yo misma comprendo mis sentimientos... sigues sonriendo... ¡Maldita sonrisa! Con ella solo logras embelesarme... pero... eso duele... me duele que me mantengas así..."  
  
"Kagome... esto duele, me duele que desees permanecer a mi lado cuando yo... ¿Qué hago? Sólo consigo hacerte derramar lágrimas innecesarias por mi culpa... ¿esto es amor? Por supuesto que no... yo te amo... pero se que lo mejor sería que te olvidaras de lo nuestro... a pesar de que nunca tuvimos nada concreto... olvídate de mi, no me busques más... debo corresponderle a Kikyo, y tenerte conmigo me duele... verte me duele... amarte me duele... pero..."  
  
"Sigo aquí, ¿por qué no me voy ya? Bien podría excusarme diciendo que me voy a dormir, así irías con Kikyo tranquilamente, pero de todas formas el engaño dolería... Los dos nos mantenemos en silencio, intercambiando miradas... ¿Qué hago?... ¡Estoy llorando! Eso es justo lo que quería evitar... pero... ¿Por qué lloro? No hay una razón que valga... la verdad... soy un fracaso, si... no hay otra palabra..."  
  
"No Kagome... no me hagas esto... no llores más, no soporto pensar que tu llanto es por mi culpa... ocultas tu rostro sobre tus rodillas haciéndote ovillo pero no es suficiente... escucho los sollozos, ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Detente...!" -Por favor...-digo sin darme cuenta- Kagome... por favor... ya no llores más... -Lo siento... Inuyasha, en verdad lo siento-titubeo levantando el rostro pero evitando sus ojos-¿Sabes qué? Ve a ver a Kikyo... no te preocupes por mi... yo regresaré a mi casa. -Kagome...  
  
"¿Regresarás a tú casa? ¿No tenías excusa mejor?... ¡NO! Definitivamente yo no me voy dejándote en este estado...Olvídate de Kikyo de una buena vez... ¡Entiende! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que yo te quiero a ti y no a ella? No te lo puedo decir... y nunca creo poder decírtelo... pues en cuestiones del corazón soy débil pero... tú no, tú escucha lo que pienso... tú siente por mi... me duele todo esto pero... Kagome Higurashi, entiende de una vez que yo TE AMO SÓLO A TI"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que haces? No lo comprendo... ¿Me abrazas? ¿Me abrazas después de que tú quieres a Kikyo? Es casi reflejo, me acerco más a ti, oculto mi cara en tu pecho, me abrazo a tu cuello con fuerza... quisiera quedarme así... por siempre... lo único que quisiera saber es... ¿Me amas Inuyasha? No debería corresponderte... pero... ya no se en verdad qué es lo que quiero... y Kikyo... ¿Qué hay de ella? Tú le prometiste protegerla por toda la vida..."  
  
"Me quedo pegado a tu cuerpo... eso deseo, estar a tu lado... olvidemos a Kikyo, olvidemos que nuestro amor es imposible, olvidemos a los que están a nuestro alrededor... en estos momentos, sólo existes tú y nadie más..."  
  
"Tal vez... no tenga la oportunidad de estar a tu lado por mucho tiempo, tal vez ya no ames a Kikyo, pero... no quiero que la dejes... ella no merece sufrir, no después de lo que pasó hace cincuenta años... cuando creyó ser traicionada por el único ser que amó. Yo misma he buscado mi infelicidad... pero, sólo esta noche... permaneceré así... contigo... ¿Eres tú feliz Inuyasha? Se bien que yo no...pero ¿Y tú?"  
  
"¿Algún día serás feliz mi Kagome? Yo no lo soy... y tal vez nunca lo seré, pues sufro al pensar que tarde o temprano te dejaré sola... y con eso es más que suficiente para que yo nunca pueda estar tranquilo y ahora lo pienso... Kikyo nunca ha sido feliz... y creo que merece serlo... aunque sea reteniéndome a la fuerza... pero, sólo por hoy permaneceré contigo, porque así lo deseo, porque se que tú así lo deseas, porque yo..."  
  
"Creo que todo lo que he vivido desde un principio es... un deseo de algo imposible... que tu me ames es algo que no pasará...creo que todo esto es sólo... ¿amistad? Si...eso debe ser... no puedo confundir tu amistad por amor... ni por otra cosa... esto que siento es un deseo de algo imposible"  
  
"¿Y si te dijera que yo...? No... que tontería... jamás te lo diré... pero... es algo grato pensar en lo que pasaría después de que dijera esas palabras...  
  
¡Vaya! ¿Pero en qué tanto pienso? Tonterías por supuesto... solo estoy seguro de que te amo Kagome... y que es amor correspondido, pero... es algo imposible lo nuestro..."  
  
"Lo siento Inuyasha... yo te estimo mucho pero... vete con Kikyo... prefiero eso a que me tengas a tu lado sabiendo que no me corresponderás..."  
  
"Lástima que esto... no pueda cambiar... si tan sólo supieras que yo en verdad... no quiero a Kikyo si no que yo..."  
  
TE AMO  
  
"Fin"  
  
Hola!!! Cómo están gente? espero que bien ^^ ojalá y este fic les haya gustado...algo cursi? Jeje, pues si la verdad... me llegó en un momento en el que estaba algo extraña ¬¬ pero bueno.... Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic como éste así que espero haberlo hecho bien...y... me dejan reviews??? Jejeje, ya saben que sus comentarios son MUY valiosos para mí n_n* Un saludo especial a todas mis amigas que siempre se molestan en leer mis fics y alas que quiero muchísimo! ^^ Kim, Kala, Chibi, Anubis, Belén y Mandy(Mandy!!! Te extraño amiga!!!!) Y por supuesto... a mis tres queridas hermanitas!!!!! Sayito, mi hermana grande, Neko-chan (pequeña paulina) mi hermanis pequeñita y a mi chibi onne!!!! Gaby-chan!!!! Gracias por molestarte en leer primero amiguis!!!!! Que te tomes la molestia en leer siempre mis fics nuevos y los capítulos de Shingetsu es muy satisfactorio para mí!! Este fiki también está dedicado a tí hermanita linda!!!! A las tres, mis hermanitas preciosas, las quiero mucho!!!! Que aunque no sean hermanas sanguíneas... para mí lo son y lo serán siempre!!!!!!!!  
  
Por cierto... y esto es algo muy importante...jjeje, este fic también está dedicado a una persona que no hace mucho conocí pero que... pues la verdad, desde que comenzamos a hablar la consideré una gran persona. A ti, Aiosami... El fic está dedicado para ti y para Gaby-chan! (Yashi)... y que espero me logres considerar una amiga ^^ Te mando un beso. Espero puedas dejarme un review...y, me comentaste de un beso entre Inu y Kagome y pues... U.U lo siento, es solo que no creí conveniente un beso en este fic jejej, pero de todas formas, espero haya sido de tu agrado...aparte de que fuiste la primera persona en leer el fanfic n_n*  
  
Bueno, me despido jeje, un beso y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Shingetsu y La Tennyo de mi Corazón (A los que no han leído mis dos fics lemon... no quieren darse una vueltecita por ahí?? ^^U y de paso a Sólo a veces..) Ah, y, onegai, dejen un review si?  
  
Los quiere: Iyari (O en este caso...Kirarita jeje) 


End file.
